


Return

by Flamicia



Series: War Wounds [2]
Category: Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Family, Gunslinging, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Swearing, i rlly shouldn't be giving my gm ideas, ish, nobody dies at least, reserection shenanigans, self indulgent writing, short races
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamicia/pseuds/Flamicia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death never seems to hold on very tightly to a certain albino dwarf, but this time Liv comes back seeking blood.</p><p>Diaras, Liv, and the reunion nobody wanted or expected</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little fic that I wrote while bouncing off the ideas I got from our Gm wall of texting me about his worlds lore at two o'clock in the morning. Basically theres a continent wide war, blah, blah, lots of people die including my PC, Liv. skip forward about five years, Liv is revived cause magic is a thing and you get this fic. Enjoy!

The day Liv came crashing back into her life like a Raccanan dire bear in a harvest festival began like most days: Diaras woke up, jabbed Grull awake with a piece of firewood, and got set about making breakfast before her five-year-old son woke up. One second she was grumbling about finding coffee in the next town and the next she was grabbing her flintlock pistol as she dodged crossbow bolts raining out of the sky. 

“Motherfucker!” She spat, diving behind a tree as one of the bolts knocked off her hat, sending it flying through the air and pinning it to the dusty ground

“Mama!” Ekaitz cried. She looked desperately in the direction of his voice to see him crouched behind a boulder with Grull’s arm wrapped around his waist.

“I’m fine, baby! Just stay with your uncle!” She yelled, her eyes meeting Grull’s in a silent command. Keep him safe and out of the way so I can handle this. Any fucker who was using a crossbow like that was obviously a tank of some kind, and that meant her bullets could do some real damage. The hobgoblin only took a moment before nodding, drawing the same conclusion as Diaras. He readied his bow, poking his head out from behind his cover as the hail of bolts stopped. 

“Okay jackass, where are you….” Diaras murmured, raising her pistols and peering out from behind her tree. Her gut boiled with anger at the fact that someone would attack her strange little family.

Her answer came a half-second later, with a loud metallic thump as an armor clad figure landed hard on the dry, packed, earth from atop a small ridge that flanked their campsite. The assailant stood about four feet tall and was covered from head to toe in black and purple chitinous armor. A huge greataxe was clenched in their hands, longer than they were tall, its blades glistening with what appeared to be blood and reflecting the early morning light.

“I don't know who you are, or what you want, but surrender now!” Diaras snapped, really not wanting to do this before her morning coffee, which was probably ruined by now. Gods be damned. “My name is Diaras Blödaxe! And I will not hesitate to kill you so do not force my hand!” 

The attacker seemed to pause for a moment, tilting their head as if sizing her up before a deep rolling chuckle, like thunder before a storm; that chilled her to the bones because it was too damn familiar emanated from them and in a voice pulled straight from her memories, spoken with the relish that had been reserved for after battle drinks and late night kisses said “Well then, you’re just the woman I’ve been looking for”

Diaras’ brain must have blown a fuse or something, because they were on her faster than she could react and she found herself fumbling, tripping backwards, and looking at the blade of the great axe wedged in the tree where her head had just been. “It can't be her, it can't be her, Liv is dead, she's been dead for five and a half years, it can't fucking be her!” She thought as Ekaitz started wailing “Moma! Moma!” Some part of her befuddled and confused mind realized that Grull wouldn’t be covering her. He’d be too busy keeping her son away from the fight. All her years of fighting experience finally kicked in. 

She quickly backpedaled, firing off a shot and catching her attacker in the shoulder. She smirk a little at the sight of their blood spurting from the wound before reloading, backing up as they charged after her, axe swinging. 

They danced like that for a few minutes, taking swipes at each other but neither doing much damage until Diaras finally got a headshot in, the bullet ricocheting off the metal surface with enough force to knock the helmet clean off. The sound of it thudding onto the packed earth reverberated throughout the clearing as they finally looked each other in the eye. She had to keep herself from dropping her gun in shock. 

Standing in front of her, looking like she had been through hell, faced Thyncerus the Devouring, King fucking Crokka, and the Gods damned Game Runner, and then walked right the fuck back out, was Liv fucking Blödaxe. Her wife and the mother of her son. And it took everything in her body to not hug the ever loving fuck out of the dwarf; because something was seriously wrong if Liv was swinging her axe at her. 

Diaras backed up a few steps, tightening the grip on her gun, her eyes tracing over Liv's face and taking in her dull, rage filled eyes, cloudy with what seemed to be magic from the way they glowed. Dark bruises and shiny burns decorated her face and neck, implying she had been tortured before being sent after her wife. Her once glorious mane of white, frizzy hair was discolored and matted. Some parts looked like they’d been burnt away while the rest looked like it needed to be cut. 

As Diaras was noticing these details, Liv seemed to be observing her too. A flicker of something resembling grief appeared in her eyes before it was squashed by whatever enchantment it was that had a hold over her. She forced out what sounded like a mix between a growl of frustration and a battle cry and charged at the halfling, axe raised. Diaras couldn’t move, her feet were lead, holding her to the ground as she watched the graceful arch of the axe blade swing towards her, connecting with a sickening thud. She stumbled backwards, one hand instinctively covering the bloody line across her torso from her wife’s axe.

Liv raised her axe again.

Diaras took a step back. And another. 

The only sound between them was the sound of Diaras’ blood dripping onto the ground, and the wind rustling the pine needles above their heads. 

And then in a flurry of movement and sound, Liv was on her again, swinging her axe at Diaras’ neck this time. The halfling barely dodged the glimmering blade. She grunted as her wound flared dangerously at the sudden movement, but somehow managed to fire off a shot that punched its way through the chitinous armor and into Liv’s leg, sending the dwarf crashing to the ground with her axe thudding out of reach

Diaras took a tentative step toward the crouching woman, then another. In only a few moments she was standing in front of the collapsed form of her wife, clutching her wound and leveling her flintlock to the dwarfs head.

She had a choice: She could pull the trigger, rid herself of the twisted version of her wife that was snarling up at her, or she could crack away whatever brainwashing had taken hold of Liv and bring the woman she loved back to her.

“Do it.” Liv spat, glaring up at her with venom as the magic in her eyes intensified, giving off a burning appearance. “Kill your wife in front of your son and her best friend! Show the world what kind of monster you are, you bi-”

Liv’s, or rather the sorcerer who was controlling her’s, speech was cut off as the butt of Diaras’ pistol connected with her skull with a thump, knocking her out.

Yeah, not much of a choice at all.


End file.
